Taken
by Dria Haddock II
Summary: A one-shot showing you what happened one fateful night when someone important was taken from Hiccup. Just not who you'd expect.


**Sometimes in order to understand the end, you must first go to the beginning. Or, at least, ONE of the beginnings... Enjoy! Or don't...just no flames! Now, onto the story, Dragonites!**

"MOM!" Once again I saw my mother taken from my family. As I screamed for her I saw my surroundings change from a fire-lit house, to mine and Hiccup's room. I breathed heavily sweat dripping down my face. It was a recurring nightmare of mine, yet every time it happened, I am even more scared than when it actually happened. Mom's 'disappearance' left everyone changed, including me. I was only two when it happened, yet I remember it with clear detail...

"Enough thinking about the past. Not like she's going to come back anyways..." I muttered.

"DRIA!" I heard my Dad call. Oh no... I hope I didn't wake him up. If so... I'm gonna have to go to Astrid's house for a place to sleep tonight.

"Coming Dad!" I called back. Before I did though, I checked on Hiccup before I went downstairs. Still sound asleep.

"Dragon's are attacking again. I need you to go help the other teens put out the fire." He tells me. Not even a good morning. I sigh.

"Fine... but when can I avenge my mother?" I demand. Dad sighs, but doesn't answer. He just walks out muttering and sighing to himself. Whatever.

"ASTRID!" I call out amid the chaos. Shes off over with Snotlout, just barely tolerating his advances. I walk over and push my cousins face down to the ground. "Astrid, we need to put out some fires. Gather the rest of the gang, and Ill catch up." I tell her. She nods to me, and starts going off. I turn to Snotlout. "As for you, when are you going to take a hint"

"Um, a hint that she loves me? I already have!" He says. I roll my eyes and tell him to o get water. He does. I turn to go grab my own bucket, when I hear my Dad yell "DRIA!"I turn toward him. But instead of seeing my Dad, I see something straight out of my nightmares. The dragon that took my mother.

I was face to face with the dragon that took my mother's life. Some might say I'm crazy for thinking that."Oh, it's just another from their species. It's probably not that exact one." But I knew that it was. I just knew. And, in result of that, I was as frozen as Fearless Finn was when that dragon attacked. The beast tilted it's head, curious at why I'm just standing there. I clenched my teeth in pent up anger. It wasn't fair that my mother was taken from me and my family! So I will avenge them. I got out of my ice trance and ran towards the beast. Not my smartest move I know, but it was all I had. In response the dragon flew up, taking me with it. I was pounding it's claws, not wanting to suffer the same fate as my mother. I also needed to help my father with Hiccup. He was becoming such a strong boy! The dragon, however, did not care. He kept flying. My father tried to get me back. He could NOT lose is daughter! I reached for my father as best as I could, but I couldn't reach! Until Gobber came. He helped Dad grab my arm, and they were pulling me free! I could feel the beast letting go of me! Until I heard the whirr that can only come because of one thing.

"NIGHT FURY!" yelled one of the villagers. It hit right near Gobber and Dad, causing them, and me, to let go. Dad realized this, and tried to grab me again, but the beast got too far. The last words I saw my Father running to catch up with me, as well as Hiccup. Hiccup... No. I would not leave him. I tried to squirm my way down, but the beast decided to grip me tighter. I then decided to turn, tryin to get one last glance at Berk... my home. For the majority of the ride I kept trying to get free, but the dragon had a death grip on me. "Probably doesn't want to lose his lunch" I thought miserably. I soon gave up, though, as I was exhausted. I must have dozed off, because next thing I knew, we were approaching a ice fortress of sorts. I tried breaking loose, but the dragon still had a death grip on me. It flew me in a tunnel of sorts, to a dark cavern. Dragons were all around. He finally dropped me, but I was a bit dizzy from all that flying. I fell. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows. She appeared to be talking to the beast that brought me here. I quickly stood up, in my fight stance Gobber taught me in my Dragon Defense teaching. The figure laughed. I could tell it was a girl, by the dress at the bottom part. She put her hands up to the mask that was on her face and took it off. The sight I saw made me gasp. It was my mother!

I wanted to go and hug her, but shock kept me in my spot... and hurt.

"You are alive?"I whispered doubtfully. That woman... my mom (What?) looked at me almost expectantly. I shook my head in disbelief. "They... they said you were **dead**. Why didn't you comeback?" I asked. I noticed the dragon that took me next to her was.. welcomed! "I can see you would've had some help!" I pointed out. I didn't know why I was being so harsh on her. After all, this was my mother, someone I wished would come back a LONG time! But, I just felt like it was... unfair. Unfair that I had to grow up faster. Unfair that Hiccup has to live without a Mom.

"I know, darling." she said, looking incredibly...guilty. That was not what I expected. "It was hard for me to stay away, but I believed it was for the best. I almost killed you, your father, and Hiccup." she said, looking completely guilt ridden. I must have looked as confused as I felt, because she continues. "One night, a dragon broke into our house:

 _[Flashback starts]_

 **Viking:** Hoist the torches!

"Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible."

" _Stop! You'll only make it worse!_ " It was a very unpopular opinion.

 _[A dragon breaks into their home]_

" _Hiccup!_ " Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed.

 _[Cloudjumper plays with Hiccup, but on noticing Valka, scratches Hiccup's chin while turning towards Valka.]_

"This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own."

 _[Stoick throws an axe between Cloudjumper and Valka]_

 _ **Stoick:**_ _Valka, run!_ "

 _[Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him]_

" _No! Don't!_ "

 **"** _ **Stoick:**_ _Hold on!_ "

 **"** _ **Valka:**_ _No! Ah! STOICK!_ "

 _[Valka gets carried away]_

 _ **Stoick:**_ _VALKA!_ "

 _ **Valka:**_ _STOICK!_

 _ **Stoick:**_ _[Whispers] Valka…_ "

 _[Flashback ends]_

"It broke my heart to stay away so long, but I felt that you would be safer if I stayed." she told me, then sighed. She stayed away for... for our safety? Well... I guess I could forgive her for that, but one thing still tugged at my mind.

"But wait... how are you not... dead?" I asked her. She instantly brightened.

"Oh, CloudJumper wasn't planning on EATING me! He just must've thought I belonged here!" she explained.

"So the beast that brought me here has a name?" I questioned. My mom sighed and shook her head.

"I have much to tell you, but let me start off with this. They are not beasts. Do you understand?" she asked. I nodded. I did understand. Kind of. I was a bit wary of them, having just been plucked off my island, leaving Hiccup with ONLY Dad... whom I love dearly, but doesn't show his love very well, even at the best of times. I decided to keep an eye on them, but not so much so that Mom noticed. "Good" she replied "I have much to show you, and to teach you!" She grabbed my hand and led me through the tunnels. When we finally got out, the sight I saw was absolutely breathtaking. Dragons, hundreds of them! They all swirled around this huge rock,looking almost as if they were in a great dance of sorts! I saw Nadders, Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, and many other species I didn't even know about! But one that I saw caught my eye the most.

"Mom?" I asked "What kind of dragon is that?" I pointed at a metallic looking dragon with razor wings and bright green eyes. Mom squinted at what I was pointing at. Then, she looked at me. The sternness in her eyes took me aback. "That's a Razorwhip. Not to be messed with. You ought to leave him alone." she told me. But, looking at the dragon, I knew I wouldn't...

 **Sorry for that awful cliffhanger, especially for a one-shot, but remember. All the one-shots will be, and are, connected. You just gotta look at the bigger picture.**


End file.
